Talk:The Feng Shui Master and the Crimson Cult/@comment-27117202-20170601025229/@comment-4885283-20170601142847
1) From the get go I've already stated that, "Physical damage is still the staple damage source for this event, the bigger challenge is mustering enough of them to deal with the demons and occasional rushes.", followed by "A bit of magic damage source from witches and mages as well as the slow, coupled with solid physical damage source from Archers/Vampire Hunters/Cannoneer to name a few will get most of the damage department sorted." I think that pretty much summarized that physical damage = main damage, magic damage = supplementary damage for those who can still comprehend basic sentences. 2) "Blockers with MR are going to work well in this event, so units like Valkyrie/Princess can work fine, as well as Mage Armors for their AOE." I don't get how is this being suggestive that I priorize the recommendation for their offense whatsoever, but even if we go on that line, Princess/Mage Armor do pretty well in the Ninja map on that regard since evasion does not work against magic damage so with their damage source the Ghost Ninjas can be taken out much faster without the need of Swordmasters. Mage Armors also fare well in the 100/2 against the goblin rush. In fact, you don't need 600 physical defense even in the 90/12, what really is needed is the damage to take the demons out during the weather effect period since ranged units can't reach them and will also be preoccupied with the flying monsters anyway which is again why Gloria is heavily used in these runs. Its either you have the physical DPS or you go with multiblock, but the hybrid damage source taken in this period of time means getting hybrid defenses helps out in survivability both on your ranged healers and the blockers themselves, hence the Valkyrie suggestion which you completely ignore. Also, 200 magic damage isn't much when you don't factor in attack intervals, or putting it blunt, DPS. The scenario changes when attack speed is factored in plus AOE. Putting mitigation into the equation as well; Prince buff works with physical defense stat, not MR. Physical defense works as flat damage reduction unlike MR which is off percentile. As for unit analysis, not going to respond to a blanket "bad" opinion with no substantial arguments placed on the table, especially after the Yurina conversation where you still have yet to justify your calculations on how SAW Yurina gets 4126 EHP at all times, and how having 3166 HP/25MR/2 block and relevant cost makes her the premier tank when there's just so many quality event units that run similar stats with better block and/or utility moving forward since you quoted future content (SAW). Just a last response to this though as I find it particularly insulting: "actually his post are intended for heavy spenders, he always compares plat event units to plat-black premium units." The last time I used a Premium Unit that is not available via Gold Rush events is Liana on Vampire Bride initial event, 2 years ago because Chydis was not available. Premium Units that I pulled from the shrine (Liddy and Anelia) still remain at level 10. I don't rely on Premium Units to clear content at this stage; not that I have that many that are relevant enough to faceroll Majin missions whatsoever. I think I've done enough videos to showcase how current content can be cleared without Premium Units. I've done enough blog posts and comparisons to leave sufficient evidence that I will compare event units of the same class and similar roles when the chances are there. Then again I have stated numerous times that I look at things differently and thus not everyone will agree with what I am going to say, and that is perfectly fine since everyone has their opinion on things and they probably have tested certain units out to justify them which I respect. But most importantly, people who actually followed my blog over the years knew that I stayed true as a free player and have spent 0 cash in this game. The fact that you blanket accuse me of being a Premium Unit elitist and brand my analysis as being bad just because specific Premium Units were mentioned gave me the strong impression that you only consider your own opinions as the valid ones and disregard every other conflicting views as "bad". Rather, you selectively nitpick sentences that work out in your favor, or twist/interpret it so that it looked as if it works out in your favor, and hide or ignore those that are actually relevant and painted the bigger picture. That itself is pretty irresponsible and uncalled for. I honestly shouldn't have wasted my time on this but congratulations for triggering me to write the longest comment I've made thus far on this wiki here. I think this is sufficient to express my views of the matter. If there is anything extra to discuss, feel free to comment on my blog post. Peace out.